


Desperado

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is serenaded by his dream guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperado

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Desperado  
> Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Kurt is serenaded by his dream guy.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble on LiveJournal for Challenge #167 Eagles Song Titles as part of Past Prompts Revistied  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.  
> Word count: 100.

Blaine is singing this song so perfectly. Kurt loves their private practices when Blaine sings just for him. His dad is an Eagles fan so Kurt knows how this song should sound and Blaine is really selling the longing in this song.

Blaine tilts his head and smiles at Kurt as he continues. Blaine is practically the definition of a dreamboat and Kurt wonders if Blaine knows the effect he has on Kurt. At the 'let somebody love you' lyric he crosses the room and kneels before Kurt. He takes Kurt's hand. Oh yeah, he definitely knows what he's doing.


End file.
